1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outputting of a calendar in which one or more images are arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for outputting a calendar with an image combined have been devised recently. A technique for laying out an image in a specific date region in a calendar which is a region of the date when the image is the photographed so that the photographed date of the image can be checked, has been known (“Adobe Photoshop Album” [online], Mar. 11, 2003, [searched on Feb. 22, 2008], Internet <URL: http://pc.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/2003/0311/adobe.html>). Another technique for laying out an image in a region separated from the date region and displaying the image and the date in association with each other has been known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-135430).